


Enough

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mean Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo has finally had enough of Thorin's little digs at him and he stands up for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/gifts).



> This is written for a friend who gifted me a Muke fic. I don't know very much about the Hobbit world so this is just an AU. Hope you like it ^.^

Enough.

Bilbo had ultimately reached his boiling point, his usual calm and respectful demeanor now replaced with an angry expression, his chubby fingers balled into fists by his sides; he had finally had enough. 

This was the last time he was going to let Thorin make fun of him. 

He could only take so much of the short jokes, the small digs about his honey curls, the rude comments about every thing he does, the way Thorin would greet everyone when walking into the room with an obnoxious laugh and not spare so much as a glance towards Bilbo. 

He'd be lying if he said that it didn't hurt him at least a little bit, Bilbo thought that they were supposed to be friends, and sharing a house between them and their other two friends was meant to build up their friendship even more. 

At least that’s what he had told himself when Thorin asked him to move in after having a bit of trouble making up the rent money each month. Bilbo felt special, like maybe Thorin finally got over whatever grudge he held over him and was ready to finally be friends.

This mornings fiasco kept replaying in his head over and over again, making him more and more upset. 

‘Friends’ was like trying to say that the only reason you got an F on your history test was because the teacher hated you, and had nothing to do with the fact that you didn’t study.

Bilbo put the last clean dish away and dried his hands with a tea towel, before mentally preparing himself with the three boys sitting in the living room waiting on him to come back so that they could start the movie.

He had made the decision; one that he hoped would be better for everyone. If Thorin didn’t want to be friends with him, then Bilbo wasn’t gong to even try anymore, he was done trying to talk to him and getting nothing but a stern “go ‘way, I'm busy”. Bilbo had simply had enough. 

~

It had started out small, just little things, like not getting Thorin’s mail for him like he usually did. 

And when Bilbo gave out everyone’s mail and Thorin sat there without anything, his deep blue eyes staring at Bilbo with a confused expression, Bilbo simply shrugged and said he forgot, walking away with a smug little smile on his face and a twinkle in his honey brown eyes. 

Next came taking the ‘group’ funded car out without telling Thorin, knowing that he was planning to go out on a date that night, not like Bilbo cared that he was going out with someone, he just wanted to mess with him. 

No, he didn’t care. 

At All.

He had spent hours driving aimlessly around town and when he finally came back home, all he saw was a flash on black hair and ta bedroom door slam in his face. 

Bilbo tried to ignore the twisting of his stomach, telling himself that Thorin deserved it for what he had put him through for the past year. He wouldn’t have liked that girl anyway, not that Bilbo knew who she was, but she was probably not right for Thorin anyway. 

Bilbo stuck his nose up; it twitched as he made a face, why was ne even thinking these things, it wasn’t like Thorin would actually listen to him for dating advice. 

The next time was when things got really bad, Bilbo didn’t even mean to do it, he just slipped and it fell. He had dropped one of Thorin’s favorite mugs and it broke right in half. He stood there with his hands running through his curly locks for fifteen minutes before Thorin found him and went off.

“What the hell happened?” His eyes had gone a darker shade of blue and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I-I'm so sorry Thorin, I slipped and it broke, I didn’t mean t-“

“How can you just let a mug ‘slip’ god dammit Bilbo I knew you were acting weird but what do you have against me!? Why do you hate me?”

Bilbo stood there shocked; Thorin thought that he hated him? How ridiculous could he be?

Bilbo fumbled for words as Thorin waited in front of him, expecting as answer with a look of what Bilbo could only define as hurt.

But this was what he wanted didn’t he? For Thorin to feel the hurt that Bilbo had been feeling at his expense. 

So why did he feel so bad now?

“I…I don’t hate you Thorin.”

Thorin snorted, gesturing to the mug laying broken on the tile floor. 

“Well is sure seems like you do Bilbo! Whenever I'm around you always ignore me now, and I don’t understand!”

“What? You were the one ignoring me! I thought you hated me Thorin.”

Bilbo was ready to pull all his hair out, how could he think that Bilbo hated him when Bilbo had been nothing but nice until recently. 

He just didn’t understand.

“Bilbo..I, you know I don’t hate you.”

“Could have had me fooled, you’re always making small digs at me, and always ignoring me and you never treat me like I'm your friend and I just don’t get it!”

Thorin’s eyes went wide, a small sigh escaping his lips before his harsh demeanor withers, taking a step closer to Bilbo. 

“If you think that I hate you then maybe you should start paying more attention because Bilbo…You’re quite oblivious. Who do you think puts your morning coffee on your beside table every morning? Who do you think moves you to your bed when you fall asleep on the couch?”

Thorin was blushing now, running his hand through his hair and giving a small shrug. 

“I don’t hate you Bilbo, I kind of, sort of, maybe, might love you a little.”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, a small smile playing on his lips, his small hands reaching out to bring Thorin into a hug. 

“Okay maybe I kind of, sort of, might love you a lot.”


End file.
